


Blue Neon

by THEBULLSHITZONE



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Lesbians in Love, F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, I'm testing the waters, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEBULLSHITZONE/pseuds/THEBULLSHITZONE
Summary: Sombra's takes time to appreciate Satya's beauty





	Blue Neon

The neon blue light illuminates Satya's face in such an ethereal way, Sombra notices. 

Every detail of her face is outlined in such a flattering manner by just a light. 

She pulls Satya close to her by the waist as she traces every detail of her face with her eyes. Satya's warm brown skin, her slightly pointed nose adorned with a silver ring, her blue dangling earrings, and her eyes. 

Those eyes! They glittered like black stars. If you could see someone's soul from their eyes, Satya's soul was priceless. (And it was.) 

Sombra's eyes drifted down to Satya's lips, as she exhales, sending cold breath into the night air.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Satya says, only so the two of them can hear.

Sombra leans in close to Satya, their lips less than an inch apart. 

"Only everyday of my life."


End file.
